Not So Bad
by The Author That Never Was
Summary: It’s Rukia’s birthday and Ichigo thought he’d buy her a little something… IchigoRukia sort of. One Shot. Read and Review please. PG for the D word.


**Title: **Not So Bad  
**Author: **Divinus Vivi (aka Kira)  
**Anime/Manga/etc.: **Bleach  
**Topic: **Rukia's birthday  
**Rating: **PG  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Slight IchigoxRukia  
**Warnings/Spoilers: **Not any spoilers that I can think of...  
**Word Count: **734  
**Summary: **It's Rukia's birthday and Ichigo thought he'd buy her a little something…  
**Disclaimer: **Bleach is not mine. Don't sue cause I'll laugh, kthx.  
**A/N: **Yea, PG for the D-word. The title sucks to so o-o And I know I probably took Rukia way out of character, but it wouldn't have been such a cute fic if she would've thrown the bunny at him and refused to talk to him. Please review and tell me how you like it.

* * *

Man it was cold. He didn't like January, it was far too cold. A tall, lanky, red-headed form could be seen walking down the street from school. Kurosaki Ichigo was a regular, 15-year-old high school student, except for the fact that he could see and talk to ghosts. And that he recently became a shinigami against his will. It seemed that everything in his life went downhill after he met her.

Kuchiki Rukia is a shinigami turned human. It's not like she **meant** to give almost all of her powers to Ichigo, but she did. And now he was stuck doing her job. Sometimes, he felt like crushing that damn cell phone of hers so they wouldn't receive any more news of Hollows. But he had to admit, no matter how mean, rude, loud, and obnoxious she was, he wouldn't trade her for anything in the world.

Ichigo stopped in front of a shop window, his hands shoved in his coat pockets while he glared at the window display. "She did tell me it was her birthday today, didn't she" He wondered aloud, still looking at the window display.

Behind the thick window was an assortment of toys and one in particular caught Ichigo's eye. A snow white bunny sat beside the electric train. It had soft floppy ears and a baby blue ribbon tied around it's neck in a little bow. But what really stood out was its eyes. They were big and round like a puppy's and they were dark blue, just like hers.

Ichigo sighed and walked into the shop, coming out a few minutes later with the bunny in his hands. "She better like you, I spent the last of my money on you" He muttered, continuing his walk home.

As he arrived home, he stuffed the bunny inside his coat. "I'm home!" He called as he walked in the door.

"Welcome home, Onii-chan!" He heard Yuzu call from the kitchen.

Ichigo hurried up the stairs and pulled off his coat. He picked up the bunny and walked over to his closet. "Hey." He said knocking. He felt really stupid knocking on his closet door. He frowned when Rukia didn't answer and opened the door himself.

Rukia was lying in her makeshift bed, still in her school uniform, sleeping. Ichigo sighed and placed the stuffed bunny beside her. "Guess school really wore you out today" He said and closed the closet door just as Yuzu walked into his room.

"Onii-chan, dinner is ready" She informed him.

"Ok, I'm coming" Ichigo said, following his sister out of his room.

Ichigo finished his first plate and then picked up the second one. "I'm going to my room" He said, standing up and walking up the stairs to his room. Yuzu and Karin watched their brother leave and then looked at each other.

As Ichigo entered his room, he noticed the closet door was open and Rukia was sitting with her legs crossed, staring at the white bunny.

"So you're awake huh? Here." He set the plate down beside her and walked over to his bed, pulling a comic out of his drawer and beginning to read.

"Ichigo…" Rukia's voice was quiet, almost small. It was a weird change from her usual loud, commanding voice.

Ichigo looked up to see her still staring at the bunny. He hesitated, battling on whether or not to tell her where the bunny came from.

"It's your birthday present" He said after a moment. "You did say your birthday was today, right? Well, I saw it in the toy shop window and I thought you might like it" He finished, looking at her, expecting the worst.

But instead of yelling at him, she picked up the bunny and looked at it. She smiled as she saw it's large, dark blue eyes, almost identical to hers. She hugged the bunny to her chest, still smiling.

Ichigo blinked. She was smiling. Very rarely did he ever see her smile, if he did at all.

"Thank you, Ichigo" She said after a moment, looking up to smile at him, then she turned to her food and began to eat, the bunny still tucked securely under one of her arms.

"You're welcome, Rukia" And he meant it. Ichigo turned back to his comic, smiling himself. Maybe she wasn't so bad…for a mean, rude, loud, and obnoxious shinigami turned human that is.

**OWARI**


End file.
